


Dragon Attack

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Ava and Garret [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenite Prompt Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullenite prompt challenge: "After a nearly fatal dragon attack, the Inquisitor finds herself nursing her team back to health before returning to Skyhold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Attack

No one knew that there was a dragon nesting so close to the last rift Ava needed to close. The fight with the demons was difficult, and everyone was drained. That was when the dragon attacked. Ava and Varric tried to stay back while Garret and Cassandra went in to fight it. Cassandra shouted in pain, as she dropped to her knees, her shield arm broken. Before Garret could get the dragon’s attention, it saw her. Moving to get to her, Garret dove in front of her as the dragon swiped at her with its claws and spitting fire from its mouth. His face twisted in pain as he screams in agony, collapsing into her arms. The dragon inhaled to let more fire loose on them when Cullen charged in, soldiers behind him. Gingerly holding Garret, Ava tries to heal him enough to keep him stable. Ignoring how low her mana is, she continues to heal until she loses consciousness.

When she wakes up, she sits up quickly looking around for her group. Cullen watches her, frowning. He hands her a cup of water, and she nods in thanks. “Where are they? I need to take care of them.”

“You need to take care of yourself first, and pay attention to your mana.” Cullen scolds her, worry in his expression. “What would have happened if we hadn’t been there?”

“We would have been dead.” Ava presses her lips together, tears filling her eyes. “I am rested and I feel fine. I need to heal them.” Cullen nods, leaving her to get ready.

 

Kneeling beside the bedroll, Ava carefully applies healing ointment to Garret’s back.  Tears well up in her eyes as she remembers how he got the deep cuts and burns. His screams still haunt her every waking moment. It was because of her that he’s lying unconscious.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Cassandra’s voice breaks the silence. Ava turns to her and nods. She hands Cassandra a healing potion and tries to mend her broken arm the best she can.

“It’s going to take some time for it to heal fully. I wouldn’t use it at all until the bones have fully set.” Ava tells Cassandra, ignoring the look on her friend’s face. “I wish I was more of a healer. I was only average at healing spells.”

“You’re doing well.” Cassandra tries to comfort her, holding her hand. “You saved Garret’s life. If you didn’t heal him, he would have died.”

“What if it wasn’t enough?” Ava asks quietly, staring down at her hands as she cries. “We survived the war. I can’t lose him to a freak attack.” Turning her attention back to Garret, she pours more healing magic into him. Bending over, she whispers in his ear. “You’re not allowed to leave me, not yet. I love you.”

Checking in on Varric, she heals his burns and cuts the best she can. Ava applies Elfroot lotion to his hands and bandages them. “Thanks, Lady. I’ll be fine, so will Seeker, and Hawke.”

 

“I’m leaving some scouts here, in case you need any help.” Cullen watches her tend to Garret’s and Cassandra’s injuries. “Have you been taking care of yourself, Ava?”

Ava stops what she’s doing and turns to stare at Cullen. He’s never used her given name to address her before. “I rest when I can. My wounds have mostly healed, as have Varric’s. He and I have been taking turns tending to Garret and Cass.”

“Try to make sure you’re well rested. You’ll be no good to them if you don’t take care of yourself.” Cullen kneels down beside her. “His injuries are healing nicely. You’ve done well. There will be scarring of course.”

“So long as he’s alive and well, that’s all that matters.” Laying her hand on Garret’s arm, Ava looks over to Cullen. “Be safe on your trip out west, my friend.” Cullen smiles at Ava, saluting her before he leaves her to take care of her warrior charges.

 

Ava stands by the fire, stirring the stew. Cooking duties were normally left to Garret, the best cook of anyone she travels with. She smiles to herself, despite the ache in her heart, as she remembers teasing him about how lucky she is that she fell in love with a man who can feed her.

Walking into the tent with Cassandra’s food, Ava nearly drops it when she sees Garret awake and sitting up. She glances down at her hand and blinks, unsure of when the bowl was taken out of her hand. She looks over at Cassandra and smiles when she sees the warrior eating.

“Ava,” Garret reaches out to her, his eyes shining with tears. “I was worried for you. When I woke up and didn’t see you, I feared the worst.”

Ava kneels in front of him, resting her head on his lap. Tears and laughter erupt from her, her body shaking. “If I had died, you would have too. You were between me and the dragon after all.”

“I was scared you used too much mana and died draining it all to save me.” Garret runs his fingers through her hair as he speaks, soothing her with his voice. “You’ve been taking care of yourself too, right?”

Ava lifts her head to look into his eyes and nods. “Varric and I were barely injured, so we’ve been taking turns standing vigil. There are more scouts than usual in camp, so we haven’t had to worry about setting watches between us.” Ava closes her eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

“I was so close to losing you, Garret. You were too injured to move back to Skyhold, and there wouldn’t have been enough time to wait for a healer to come out to us. I healed you as best as I could.” Garret’s calloused hands caress her cheeks. Ava whimpers when his lips press against her. She carefully wraps her arms around him, afraid of hurting him as she deepens their kiss.

A polite cough makes them pull away from each other. “You could at least wait for me to leave the tent first.” Cassandra teases them. Ava beams at Garret, her cheeks turning pink.

She watches Garret look over her head, frowning at Cassandra. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Ava winces at the disgruntled noise Cassandra makes behind her. “She over extended herself trying to keep you alive, falling unconscious for a few hours. But had she not, you most likely would have died.”

“Oh, Ava,” Garret breathes, not looking down at her. “Could you give us a moment alone?”

“Yes, of course.” Ava watches Garret take deep breaths as he waits for them to be alone.

Garret pulls Ava up and on to his lap. Nuzzling into her neck, he cries. Guilt consumes her, though she feels she did the right thing. Running her fingers through his hair, Ava sings softly to soothe him. “You could have died.” Ava’s heart clenches at the sorrow in Garret’s voice.

“I had to try to save you. So I could get you back to camp to heal you fully.” Tears roll down Ava’s cheeks as she and Garret stare into each other’s eyes. “You’ve been unconscious for about a week. I was too afraid to move you or Cass to Skyhold. You’re not fully healed yet, either. Please let me look at your back.”

“It will be fine.” Garret wipes away her tears, his chin quivering. “Please, promise me you won’t risk yourself like that again.”

Ava shakes her head, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. “I can’t, won’t make that promise. I won’t be reckless, but I won’t let you or anyone else I care for fall if I can do something to stop it.”

“Just try to be careful, love.” Garret pleads with her. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I will do my best.” Ava kisses Garret quickly, before moving off his lap. She motions for him to lie down. “I want to check your back, please.” She smiles at the closed, uninfected wounds and the fading red of the burns. “Does it hurt, my love?”

Garret shakes his head, reaching out to her as she begins to cast on his back. Stifling a yawn, Ava stands up to stretch. “We should be able to go home in a couple of days. I just want to make sure you and Cassandra are mostly healed before we go.”

“Okay love,” Garret replies, yawning. “Lay down with me?” Garret shifts over, making room for Ava. When she curls up beside him, Garret wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. “I love you, Ava.”

“I love you too, Garret.” Ava nuzzles into Garret’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
